1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to portable refrigeration receptacles, and more particularly to soft-sided coolers of the picnic or lunch box type.
2. Prior Art
The invention herein is directed to a food beverage case commonly called a "fanny pack". These packs are generally bowed in appearance, and adapted to be attached about a user's waist by means of a belt or similar arrangement with the concave side of the bowed body fitting against the user's body. Naturally, "fanny packs" need not be bowed, although this is the common appearance.
Fanny packs are commonly worn by joggers, hikers, skaters, skiers and the like to transport a small amount of food and/or beverage. Because the pack is worn about the waist, it is near the user's center of gravity and is therefore less likely to affect the user's balance or posture than a knapsack, shoulder bag, etc. Moreover, it does not tire the hand or shoulder muscles as these other types of packs frequently do.
One deficiency of known fanny packs has been the lack of coolant within the pack to maintain the pack's contents at a lower-than-ambient temperature. Consequently, user's have been forced to consume warm beverages and melted candy bars when using the pack in warm weather. Because space is at a premium in these packs, there is little or no room for conventional coolant packs.